Dion
Dion is a contestant from Survivor: The Australian Outback, Survivor: China, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: Japan. Survivor: The Australian Outback Dion began Survivor: The Australian Outback originally on the blue Kucha tribe. The boys and the girls competed against each other at the next vote, with the boys losing power. At the first vote, Trey was voted out when Dion switched his allegiance to the women. The women the second time voted for Dion. However, he used a Hidden Immunity Idol and aligned with Winston by sending home Danielle. The tribe then won the next two immunity challenges, guaranteeing their safety. The men and women then voted against each other at the next loss, but Dion used another idol. When the women's votes no longer counted, Bella was the next person voted out. At this point, Dion made the merge. The Ogakor and Kucha alliance each had 5 members. Despite conspiring and deals, neither alliance budged. A tie occurred between Aida and Miles and did not change at the revote. This meant that a rock drawing tie-breaker occurred, with the person holding the odd rock being eliminated. Johanna had the odd rock and was voted out. In the minority alliance, the remaining Ogakor members were consecutively voted out. This resulted in the eliminations of Aida, Jack and Jase. Ashleigh was the only member remaining from Ogakor. Ashleigh brought in Karleigh and Winston at the next vote and voted for Dion. The other castaways voted for Ashleigh, tying the votes between Ashleigh and Dion. However, Ashleigh used a Hidden Immunity Idol and saved her from elimination. With the highest amount of votes, Dion was voted out and became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Dion voted for Karleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor as he felt less betrayed by her. Survivor: China During Survivor: China, Dion placed originally placed on the gold Zhan Hu tribe. He formed a majority alliance with Jade, Cherry, Aida and Jase. At the tribes first loss, Virgil was voted out followed shortly by Miles. At the tribe switch, Dion remained on Zhan Hu along with original members Caroline, Aida and Cherry. When Zhan Hu lost the next immunity challenge, Cherry, Dion and Aida banded together to vote out Fawn. The tribe then won the remaining immunity challenges. Dion was able to make it to the merge. Dion voted with Cherry for Caroline. After a Hidden Immunity Idol was played, Caroline was sent home. Cherry continued to conspire with Chord and sent home Winston, Trey and Bella. With Cherry turning his back on his allies, Aida became the first casualty and was sent home. Minority alliance member Bailey was the next to go. As one of the few castaways to not be in Cherry's new alliance and with little allies left, Dion became the seventh member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Dion voted for Cherry to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For his underdog gameplay and philosophy of honour, Dion was placed on the Heroes during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. The alpha males of the tribe formed a majority alliance. This led to the eliminations of Vanessa, Hayden and Summer when the tribe lost immunity challenges. However, one of his allies, Skye was voted out as a result of a Hidden Immunity Idol. When the Heroes lost the next time, Erinn was voted out for being in the minority, The males alliance crumbled and Thomas and Ryan were voted out. At this point, Dion made the merge. Bethany was voted out first by the all members of the Villains tribe, closely followed by Priya being blindsided from her alliance. By this point, an unsettling pair of alliances were at war, with it literally being Heroes vs. Villains. However, with the help of Ashleigh, the Heroes voted out Hunter. The minority members of Jeremiah, Glimmer, Aiden, Travis and Mandy were voted out for not having a strong enough game. Domenic and Ashleigh, as the only villains left made the Heroes turn on each other through some shifty gameplay. On Day 33, Dion and Domenic each received 3 votes. However, Domenic played a Hidden Immunity Idol and with the only votes that counted, Dion became the next member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Dion voted for Winston to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Japan Dion for his fourth season was placed on the green Chikara tribe of Survivor: Japan. Since the main theme of the season was Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty, the Chikara tribe was labelled the 'Brawn'. Luckily for him, their tribe only lost once since he was in the minority and Dalton was sent home. At the tribe switch, Dion was the only original Chikara member to stay on Chikara. However, the tribe was extremely strong in the immunity challenges only having to go to tribal council once. When they lost and two tribes had to go to tribal council, Cami was voted out in an unamimous vote. However, throughout this time, Dion lost all his former Chikara members as they were voted out during the switch. The safety from his tribe secured Dion into the merge. Their alliance quickly teamed up with Peighton and Alexys from the Heiwa tribe where Dion's allies all were from. This led to the eliminations of Harriet, Quentin, Vikki and Dustin. The six person alliance voted for Igor at the next tribal council, but the use of a Hidden Immunity Idol sent Aaron home. At the next vote, Dion, Dimitri, Austin and Igor voted for Peighton while Peighton, Alexys and Jessica voted for Dion. However, Peighton used a Hidden Immunity Idol and removed the votes against her. This meant that Dion, with the only votes that counted, was voted out. He became the sixth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Alexys to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Domenic, Dion and Bianca all hold the record for the earliest play of an idol, being on Day 5. *Dion, Winston and Julia hold the record for the most number of votes negated by an idol, with seven. *Laura and Dion have been eliminated because of idol uses preventing a Tie-Breaking Revote on two different seasons. **He also holds the record for the most times voted out as a result of an idol play, being from three separate seasons. *Dion received the most votes cast against him during Japan, with thirteen. *He is the highest ranking member of the Chikara tribe. **Dion is the only member of the original Chikara tribe to be apart of the jury. Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Castaways Category:Survivor: China Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways